Oh Merlin, NO!
by Dark Elven Sorceress
Summary: My version of mass pregnancy challenge fic. Reviews are welcome with open arms :)
1. September 4th 1995

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

AN: Thanks to SenaKD for being the beta for this chapter and making the changes

September 4th 1995

Harry Potter stared moodily at his cauldron. His fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen the introduction of a yet another new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Her name was Dolores Umbridge and Harry had taken an immediate dislike to her. This was mostly due to the fact she had been at the hearing he had, had to go to that summer. He'd gotten in trouble with the Ministry for using the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin. Umbridge had made no secret of the fact that she detested him. Harry's dislike of her had only increased after having been forced to sit through one of her classes. He had tried to convince of her of Voldemort's return but she had shouted him down and on top of that had given him detentions. Harry was so annoyed that he couldn't concentrate on his potions class. Without thinking he picked up an ingredient and added it to his potion. As soon as he did there was a puff of white smoke. Harry could only watch in horror as a vapour rose into the air and spread through the classroom. The effects were instantaneous, when the vapour vanished, the most peculiar behaviour came over the class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Everyone seemed to forget what they were doing. They all leapt to their feet and started having a good old time dancing around the classroom.

When the class had ended and the fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws arrived at the dungeon for their potions lesson; they froze in the door way. The sight that greeted them was; Hermione Granger and the normally straight-laced Professor Snape standing on a desk trying to teach the female students and Neville Longbottom, how to dance to a popular song by the muggle band the 'Spice Girls', they were singing very enthusiastically. The students laughed and stared with wide eyes, as the Professor and Hermione got to the chorus;

"_Stop right now thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch"_ while performing the actions. The gazes of the students followed from the dancing crowd at the front of the room, to some rather uncharacteristic behaviour by Harry and Draco Malfoy. They watched as Draco grabbed Harry by the waist.

"May I have this dance?" The pair began an elegant waltz around the room, Harry humming an equally popular song by Austrian composer, Johann Strauss II. Close to the waltzing couple were, Blaise Zabini and the Slytherin boys. Blaise was speaking rapidly with rhyme and lyric; he was rapping, while several of the other Slytherin boys were, making fantastical noises using only their mouth, lips and tongue. One of the fourth year students recognized it as 'beatboxing'. And much to Ginny Weasley's horror she saw her brother attempting to break dance. Lastly they noticed Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, dancing an Irish jig. Seamus singing, what sounded like a rousing Irish drinking song.

"What on earth is going on here?" Luna Lovegood asked finally. Ginny just shrugged at her.

"Your guess is as good as mine" she replied. After they got over the initial shock they decided that it was actually quite amusing.

"Well this certainly beats having a potions lesson" said a Gryffindor fourth year boy. Some of the other students murmured in agreement. The Ravenclaws however; were shocked, above all else they valued education and right now the person who was supposed to be teaching them was busy dancing on a tables and singing, very badly too, one might add.

Meanwhile the students in the classroom didn't pay them any attention and continued to prance around, enjoy themselves unaware that they now had an audience. This was probably a good thing as Professor Snape probably would have been furious, had known that students were watching him and laughing as he made a fool out of himself. Harry and Draco continued to waltz around room, holding each other rather intimately, while Neville was proving himself quite the talented dancer. Ron Weasley was continuing his attempts at break dancing and Dean and Seamus had broken a sweat. The younger observers were enjoying the spectacle, some even joined in. Ginny, flushed with embarrassment when she saw, Ron attempting to do 'the worm'.

"Ok, I'm going to go and get Madame Pomfrey" One of the disapproving Ravenclaws stated before hastily running off to find the matron.


	2. September 4th 1995 Part 2

_AN: Please R&R. Draco will be OOC but that's because I didn't want them him and Harry to enemies. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

September 4th 1995

Part Two

When Madam Pomfrey arrived at the classroom she was shocked at what she saw.

"Is there any way you can stop this?" The student who went to get her asked.

"Of course," the matron assured them. She waved her wand and cast a sleeping spell. The fifth year students and their Professor collapsed to the ground. Quickly Madame Pomfrey levitated them and transported them to the hospital wing where she carefully placed them on beds. She actually knew what had happened to the students. She'd seen it once before. Someone had accidently put chopped oyster into a potion. Chopped oysters had the rather interesting effect of inducing highs and even more interesting, people who inhaled the vapours became pregnant. "This is going to be hard to explain," she sighed. Knowing that everyone would need them, she bewitched chamber pots to land at the side of their beds and that would clean themselves once they had been used. The matron then went to her office to avoid what was about to happen.

Sure enough only moments later the sound of retching filled the hospital wing. As soon as it was over Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office and surveyed her patients. "What happened?" Professor Snape demanded to know. The matron sighed.

"Well it appears that someone accidently put chopped oyster in their potion" she explained. Snape looked horrified. The students on the other hand were confused. "Allow me to explain," the matron continued "chopped oyster, when added to a potion, creates vapour induced a high which can cause people to forget what they're doing and start behaving in a way they wouldn't normally" here she paused. There were murmurs among the students at this. "It also causes pregnancy," she stated. There was silence and then everyone exploded. "What do you mean?" yelled Pansy Parkinson.

"You mean we're all pregnant?" cried Lavender Brown at the same time. The noise continued until Madame Pomfrey raised her voice.

"Quieten down!" she ordered everyone. They all fell quiet. "Yes you are all pregnant and before you ask, there is no way you can get it 'taken care of.' It would be too harmful to both yourselves and the child" she informed them.

"How can you be sure that we're pregnant?" Ron Weasley asked in disbelief. Not wanting to explain the matron cast a spell that proved beyond a doubt that they were indeed pregnant. Now that they knew that they all were pregnant the reactions once again varied. Harry Potter instantly became concerned for the child he was carrying.

'_But Voldemort's back…'_ he thought _'how will I protect my child?'_ Draco Malfoy meanwhile had something else on his mind.

"Is there any way that we can find out who the other parent is?" he wanted to know. Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment.

"Actually now that you mention it there is a way…" she said "…I'll be right back." With that she left the hospital wing.

She returned a few minutes later with the Sorting Hat. Everyone eyed it sceptically. "Are you sure?" Draco asked in disbelief. Madame Pomfrey just sighed and suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"The Sorting Hat is one of the most intelligent magical objects there is. I am certain it'll be able to tell you" she said and walked up to Harry and placed the hat on his head. The split at the seam opened as the hat proclaimed;

"Harry Potter the father of your child is Ronald Weasley." Ron turned to Harry and grinned at him.

"Well mate you really are part of the family now. Mum will be pleased" he said happily. Harry smiled back at Ron. A thought suddenly struck Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey..." he said turning to the matron, "…if the Sorting Hat can tell that I'm only having one child, can it tell the gender too?"

"Of course I can" the Hat announced. As it was still on top of Harry's head Harry jumped.

"R-right…" he stuttered "…well?" The Sorting Hat instantly announced that he was having a girl. Though Harry was still anxious about the pregnancy he also couldn't help smiling a bit.

_'I know what I'm going to name her'_ he thought. The Sorting Hat was then passed on to Draco. It told him that he was pregnant with Harry's son.

_'Oh no, Harry's son?!'_ he thought to himself. His hands went protectively to his stomach. After Draco; the Hat told Ron that he was pregnant with twin boys and that Neville Longbottom was the father of both. Ron handed the old hat to Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, he found out that he was having Draco's daughter. Another Slytherin girl named Daphne Greengrass found out she was having Blaise's son.

Much to everyone's amusement it was discovered that Gregory Goyle was pregnant with Daphne's son and Vincent Crabbe was pregnant with Goyle's son. Hermione Granger was slightly off put' by the fact that she was pregnant by Pansy but cheered up when she heard that she was having a daughter. And as it turned out Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy were both pregnant with Theodore Nott's daughters and Theodore was pregnant with Millicent's son. The chaos continued when much to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas' delight they were both pregnant with each other's sons. Parvati Patil found out that was having twins by Lavender and Lavender was having her daughter. Neville was unfortunately pregnant with Crabbe's daughter. These revelations having been made Madame Pomfrey released them all from the hospital wing reminding them all that they needed to come in for regular check-ups. The Gryffindors and Slytherins both headed back to their common rooms to think over what had happened.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	3. September 10th 1995

_AN: I decided to have some other the children named now since they already know the genders thanks to the Sorting Hats incredible intelligence. Oh yeah and silly me but it's very important that you know that Snape is pregnant with Hermione's daughter. He wasn't too happy about that. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

September 10th 1995

End of week one

A few days had passed since the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students had found out that they were pregnant. The Gryffindors had all gotten over the fact that they were pregnant and were actually excited about. They had all bonded over the fact that they were pregnant and were currently sitting in the common room talking about baby names.

"Ron and I would like to name our daughter Lilyana, which means Lily, for my mother and we've decided to give her the middle name Molly after Ron's mum" Harry Potter told them. The girls all thought that this was incredibly sweet the boys rolled their eyes at them but secretly they thought that it was sweet too. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom had decided that they would each name a twin. Ron named one Owen and gave him the middle name Arthur after his dad. Neville had named the other Ewen Frank giving him the middle name Frank to honour his own father. Neville had chosen to name his daughter that he was having by Crabbe without the Slytherins involvement.

"I've given her the first name Alixia which is kind of similar to Alice, my mum and I've decided to give her the middle name Frances" he told his friends. They all agreed that these were good names. Hermione Granger then announced;

"I've decided to name my daughter Madonna" Harry looked at her in disbelief.

"Really Hermione?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What!?" Hermione said defensively "I like her music" The other Gryffindors just looked on in confusion until Hermione told them that Madonna was a muggle singer.

"What middle name have you given her?" Parvati Patil asked. Hermione smiled.

"Jean, after my mother and it's my middle name too" she said.

"That's nice" Lavender Brown agreed.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had given their sons Irish names. They had named one Cian and the other one Fallon. Cian's middle name would be Liam and Fallon's middle name would be Michael. That left Lavender and Parvati's choices. They had decided to give the twins that Parvati was having the names Sarika and Sohalia. Sarika's middle name would be Suri and Sohalia's middle name would be Jasminda. They decided together to name the girl that Lavender was having Nila and had given her the middle name Helen after Lavender's mother.

"Have you and Draco decided on any names for the boy he's having?" Seamus asked Harry.

"Yes actually we have…" Harry answered "…we've decided to name him Bastian James"

Harry and Draco Malfoy were the only Gryffindor and Slytherin pair to name their child together. Hermione and Neville were both pregnant by Slytherins and had not included in them in the naming process. This was fair enough seeing as how Hermione didn't like Pansy Parkinson and Neville was terrified of the bully Vincent Crabbe.

"Do you think Snape will let you help name the daughter you're having together?" Lavender asked Hermione. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know…" she admitted "…he was pretty upset when he found out that it was me he was pregnant by" Harry and Ron put comforting arms around her.

"Well you did get to name the child you're having" Ron pointed out.

"Yeah" Harry sniggered "even if you did name her Madonna." Hermione pouted and smacked him over the head. Harry rubbed the back of his head and said quickly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Hermione folded her arms looking quite pleased with herself. Harry continued to rub the back of his head. Hermione had hit him really hard. He decided not to mention it though as she would only say he deserved it for teasing her.

The talk soon turned to all the incidents, both the embarrassing and the amusing that had happened throughout their first week of pregnancy. Everyone's favourite had been when Harry projectile vomited all over Professor Umbridge or _'The Bitch'_, as everyone was calling her, behind her back. It was a moment that would be forever ingrained in the memories of the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who had Defence Against the Dark Arts with them. Harry and Umbridge had gotten into one of their, by now famous, arguments. Umbridge had tried to say that Cedric Diggory, who had been murdered after the Tri-Wizard Tournament just last year, had died in an accident. This had made Harry extremely furious.

"It wasn't an accident! Volde-" Harry had started to say and then without warning he opened his mouth and hurled all over Umbridge's hideous pink clothing. Now, sitting in the common room, the Gryffindors had all laughed.

"The Bitch deserved it," Dean said.

"Dean!" Hermione cried, not because of saying that Umbridge deserved it but because she disapproved of his swearing.

"Well she is a bitch," Seamus sniggered. "I wonder how long it took her to get it all out of that horrible outfit she was wearing" he speculated and the other Gryffindors sniggered as well. They continued to talk for a while before they became too tired to continue. As funny as Harry throwing up on Umbridge had been they were all feeling rather nauseous. They went off to their different dormitories, closed the curtains and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	4. 8 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends version of the challenge by __**otkcp**__ and__** SenaKD**__; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

8 Weeks..

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy this was the third time that he had thrown up. It really shouldn't be called morning sickness. It should be called all day sickness. At least there was no one around to witness his humiliation. The weird thing was that despite the nausea Draco's appetite had increased. At every meal he would have third and even fourth helping. He had also been craving anchovies and limes lately. Whenever there were anchovies on the table Draco would help himself to a generous portion and squeeze lime juice all over them. At first he'd been confused by this but he'd been in contact with his mother and she had explained the cravings to him. His mother had been the only one he had told about the pregnancy. Both of them were trying to keep the fact that Draco was having a baby from his father, especially seeing as how he was having Harry Potter's baby.

He had had a check-up with Madame Pomfrey the other day and at the moment everything seemed fine. The baby was alright and Draco himself was doing just fine. He was thankful for this as he was growing rather attached to the baby boy growing inside him. He and Harry had spent quite a bit of time together bonding over having a child. He was constantly worried about the child he was carrying. The fact that Voldemort was gaining strength meant that the baby would be in so much danger when he was born, they could even be in trouble before then. If Voldemort found out he was carrying Harry's child, Draco shuddered he didn't even want to think about what could happen. He had already decided that he wasn't going to involve himself with the Death Eaters. He couldn't do that to Harry or his child.

'_What will I do during the summer then?'_ he thought franticly _'I can't go home!'_ He would have to talk to Harry about it. He wasn't going to decide anything without him. Pushing these thoughts aside for the moment he tried to concentrate on the potions essay he was writing. Professor Snape would not be impressed if he failed to finish it.

Harry shared Draco's concern for his son but he was equally worried for his unborn child. Even though she was Ron Weasley's daughter, she was still in danger. If Voldemort found out about her he would surely kill her, like he intended to murder him. Of course he loved her dearly but his love was constantly warring with his anxiety. Professor Umbridge wasn't helping matters. She was disgusted at the fact that there were students in the school who were pregnant. She was even more disgusted with the fact that some of these students were Slytherins. She had given Harry seemingly endless detentions just because he was pregnant. She morphed into a _'Hell Bitch'_ and Harry was seriously close to cursing her into oblivion. On top of that was the fact that it was the first year of the OWLs. More than once Harry had considered flopping down on his bed and refusing to move. He was thankful that he had his friends to keep him going. He was also enjoying spending time with Draco. The two of them were getting on well together but although they were feeling joy at the prospect of having a child together, there was still that lingering fear for the child's safety.

Harry sighed to himself, sometimes everything just became too much. He was thrilled about having a daughter with Ron. Yet still Harry would find himself thinking;

'_I'm supposed to be the one to kill Voldemort and yet I'm pregnant! When did my life become so complicated?_' Harry gave a snort to himself _'well I suppose my life has always been this complicated.'_ He also wasn't sure what he was going to do over the holidays. He had to go back to the Dursleys for a least a week in order for the blood magic that had kept him relatively safe all these years, to work. But he refused to stay longer than that. Then an idea came to him. He could always go and stay with dad's two best friends, his Godfather, Sirius Black and his boyfriend Remus Lupin. That is when he decided to ask Draco if he wanted to come too. He knew that Draco needed a place to stay and his idea had given him the perfect place. He resolved to ask Draco the next day if he would like to come to him to Grimmauld Place.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had always been close but they had become even closer with the knowledge that they were having each other's sons. They were currently snuggled up in Dean's bed, he was lying on his back and beside him Seamus had a hand on his stomach.

"I'm so happy that we're having children together" Seamus murmured. Dean smiled down at him and kissed him on the top of the head. The two were in the early stages of a relationship. Their close bond of friendship had developed into an even stronger bond of love. Seamus looked up at Dean and kissed him gently on the lips. The two of them couldn't remember being happier.

Ron groaned as he was hit by another wave of nausea. He jumped up from his seat by the fire in the common room and hurried off to the bathroom. He made it just on time and collapsed onto his knees and was sick into the toilet.

"When will this part of it be over?" he groaned to himself. When he was quite sure that he was done being sick he got to his feet and hurriedly rinsed his mouth out at the sink. He reminded himself that it could have been a whole lot worse; if his mother hadn't sent him stuff to help with the pregnancy. Mrs. Weasley had sent her son, Harry and Hermione a whole lot of remedies to help with the pregnancy. They had thanked her profusely and called her lifesaver countless times. Ron had to admit though that he thought it was cool that he was having a daughter with Harry.

Hermione Granger was lying on her bed with one hand resting on her stomach. In the other hand she held a book on pregnancy that Mrs. Weasley had sent her. Next to her was a bowl of the food she was craving. Hermione's craving was a strange one. She had been craving fish sticks in chocolate sundae and the bowl next to her was rather large. Ron had been rather amused with Hermione's craving but she had pointed out to him that a least she wasn't craving gherkin omelettes with raspberry jam. To her that was far more disgusting than fish sticks in a sundae. Hermione turned the page of the book sighing happily to herself. She was looking forward to welcoming her daughter into the world.

_AN: Please remember to review! Special thanks to my friend __**otkcp**__ for coming up with Ron and Hermione's cravings._


	5. 13 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by __**otkcp**__ and__** SenaKD**__; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 5

13 Weeks – 27th November 1995

Severus Snape was relieved that it was the last week of his first trimester. He had, had rather bad morning sickness and was glad that it was over. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he was pregnant, even more so that it was with Hermione Granger's child. He had never been able to stand the girl and now was having a baby with her! When had the world gone so topsy-turvy? Even so he couldn't deny that he was feeling the beginnings of affection for the child he was carrying. Though he didn't like Hermione much, he had grudgingly allowed her to help name the baby. When he told her that he liked Latin names, she had tentatively suggested the name Dianthe. Severus had actually quite liked that name. He had chosen the child's middle name, which would be; Eileen, after his late mother. He sighed and placed his hand on the slight bump that had started to grow, in his lower abdomen. He was incredibly concerned for his daughter. He had barely escaped Voldemort's service with his life, the first time. He knew that Voldemort was enraged by his supposed 'betrayal' and if Voldemort found out that he had a daughter he was sure to come after her too.

Severus found himself thinking back to that day. He had refused to carry on in Voldemort's service after he had killed the Potters'. He was devastated by Lily Potter's death and had been furious at Sirius Black, whom he believed had betrayed her. Of course that had all changed when Sirius' name had been cleared, two years before and it was revealed that Peter Pettigrew, was in fact still alive and had been the one who betrayed the Potters. He still wasn't sure what to feel towards, Black, given their rivalry at school. He sighed to himself and carried on reading the potions book that he was currently trying to read.

...

'_How did I let myself get roped into this?' _Theodore Nott found himself thinking for the hundredth time that day. He was following Pansy Parkinson around while she was in a shop looking at baby clothes. The two had gotten together a while ago and were actually rather excited at the prospect of having a child together. They had decided to name their daughter Catriona Juliet. They had also named the son that Theodore was having by Millicent, giving him the name Finley and the middle name Tobias.

"Ooooh Theo, look at this!' Pansy squealed excitedly holding up a blue onesie that had snitches, printed on front of it. It was the right size for a new born. "This would be perfect for Finley" she continued. Theodore smiled at his girlfriend and took the onesie off her to have a closer look.

"You're right this would be perfect for him" he agreed. So Pansy held onto it while they continued around the store. They found plenty of things for Catriona and Finley and left the shop feeling rather satisfied. Just as they were leaving the shop the couple saw the pregnant Gryffindor students enter

…

Harry Potter and his friends Hermione, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom entered the small clothing shop, in Hogsmeade to look for clothes and things for their unborn babies. They decided to look for things for the girls first. Hermione proved very efficient in this area. She found a white onesie with an owl on which she gave to Harry and a pink and white striped onesie which she handed to Neville. She choose a pale blue onesie with a unicorn on it her baby, Madonna. Once they had everything for the girls they moved on to stuff for the boys. They chose onesies that came in pairs as they were shopping for twins. One set of onesies that were red with a golden lions on the chest and the others were gold with a red lions on it. Perfect. They had a very successful shopping trip and left weighed down with bags. When they arrived back at Hogwarts they took everything up to their dormitories and stored it safely in their bedside drawers. That done they gathered around the fire in the common room

...

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were sitting near the fire place, discussing their plans for Christmas. As it turned out they were all planning staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. They suspected the pregnant Slytherins would be staying too. The school offer then great support, in this usual circumstances. As the group already had everything that they needed for their new-borns, the group decided to return to Hogsmeade for the day and spend the time together as a group. They were just finalising the details when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil joined them. Judging by the amount of bags they had they had done some shopping of their own. The two girls went up to their dormitory and deposited their shopping before joining the others in the common room.

"We were talking about going into Hogsmead as a group for Christmas…" Hermione told them when they had sat down "…would you two like to come with us?"

"We'd love too," Parvati spoke for them both, while Lavender nodded her agreement.

"Good, that's settled then" Dean said happily.

"I'm looking forward to this" Harry added.

"Me too" Ron agreed.

...

Harry and Draco Malfoy were walking for the castle together, talking quietly about what Draco was doing over the Christmas break.

"I take it you're staying here too?" Harry asked shyly.

"Uh huh," Draco nodded, "I'm not about to risk going home" he answered gravely.

"And now you've got somewhere to stay over summer too" Harry pointed out. He had asked Draco to come and stay with him at his godfather Sirius and his partner, Remus Lupin's home in London and he had agreed. Draco grinned at Harry.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. Harry returned his smile.

"It's not problem…" he assured him. Then a thought came to him. "…Have you got anything for the baby yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet" Draco admitted.

"That's ok…" Harry said "…come to Hogsmead with us on Christmas and we can go shopping then. You can come and hang out with me and the other Gryffindors." He asked hopefully. Draco hesitated, but finally agreed to this and Harry found himself beaming internally at this. He was looking forward to the Christmas break.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	6. 18 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Chapter 6

18 Weeks

2nd January 1995

It had been decided that all the baby stuff would be stored in the Room of Requirement. All the pregnant students had most of the stuff they needed and as it was rather a lot they decided a big space was needed. There were body suits, grow suits, nappies, nappy-bags and toys galore. There would be a baby shower when the students were further into their pregnancies so even more stuff would be needed to be stored away. All of the items were named so that there was no confusion. The clothes, toys, nappies and nappy-bags were all in individual chests. There was a neat line of bassinets and cots along long wall and a line of prams against another wall. They were of course all labelled.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were examining their stomachs in the girls' bathroom mirror.

"Don't get me wrong I'm excited about having a baby, I just wish we didn't have these horrible marks" Lavender complained. Parvati hummed her agreement, while tracing a long pink stretch mark with her finger. The two girls lowered their white shirts and grey jumpers over their stomachs and exited the bathroom.

"Come on we'd better get going. We've got DADA now" Parvati spoke. Both girls shuddered. Their dislike of Professor Umbridge had only increased now that they were visibly pregnant. Her girly voice and high pitched '_hem hem_' grated on their nerves even more.

With a feeling of nausea, that had nothing to do with the fact that they were pregnant, the two best friends made their way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts, classroom. Unfortunately Umbridge was already there.

"You're late girls, detention!' she said in her sickly sweet tone. Parvati and Lavender glanced at the clock. They weren't late, they were on time. They scowled and went to sit down at their desks without a word to the toad, for fear of making it worse.

'_Evil bitch,'_ Lavender thought_, 'I've half a mind to tell her exactly where she can stick all those detentions and stupid educational decrees she's been coming up with.' _

...

Millicent Bulstrode ambled through the corridors and flung herself onto the next stone bench she could find. She crossed her arms over her protruding stomach and sighed. She had been kicked out of Charms class for yelling at Professor Flitwick. She seemed to be having really bad mood swings lately and unfortunately they happened at the worst times. Sitting in the empty corridor, not knowing what else to do with herself, Millicent decided to think of what she could name her daughter to take her mind of her anger at Flitwick. There were several names she liked but eventually settled on Betha and chose her second favourite name as a middle name, Louise. Satisfied with the names, she leaned back against the cold wall and closed her eyes, resting her hands on her large belly, she suddenly she felt very sleepy.

'_As much as I'm looking forward to having this baby I could really do without the side effects'_ she thought ruefully. To keep herself from falling asleep, she opened her eyes and heaved herself off the bench and decided to continue her roaming. With nothing to really focus her mind on her thoughts took random directions. The first thing or rather person she fantasied about was her fellow pregnant Slytherin; Draco Malfoy. She scowled to herself. _'Stupid,'_ she thought venomously, _'Potter's turned him against us. Stupid Gryffindors.'_

For herself, she was determined that her child would grow up to learn the proper respect for the Dark Lord and the proper treatment for mudbloods and muggle loving blood traitors. She believed that he had returned and that there was a war coming. Everyone knew that something horrible was coming. Even if they believed the Daily Prophets, assurances that everything was as normal. Her lip twisted in disdain. _'Except that fool who calls himself our Minister. He's in denial. Him and the rest of the Ministry and those stupid enough to believe them.'_ Those people seriously needed a reality check. The evidence was too strong.

...

Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini were sitting together in the Charms classroom giggling over the fact that Millicent had been kicked out of the class.

"She's so moody lately," Daphne whispered to Blaise. He couldn't help but agree with her. He got the feeling that it was something to do with the fact that she considered Draco to be a defector. He snorted softly. He didn't have any problem with Draco spending more time with Harry. The two were having a child together after all and Draco still spent time with Blaise bonding with their daughter, in his belly. He jumped when Daphne elbowed him and he quickly turned his attention back to Professor Flitwick. "You need to stop spacing out," Daphne said teasingly. Blaise grinned at her.

"I'll try not to from now on," he promised, half-jokingly. Daphne returned his smile. She didn't really mind him spacing out, she did herself sometimes. She also found that she was getting quite forgetful. She would put her book down and when she went back for it she had forgotten where she had put it. Madame Pomfrey had said that it was a phenomenon called _'baby brain'_ Daphne smiled with amusement at the concept.

The couple had been spending a lot of time together lately and the two of them couldn't deny that they were feeling a growing attraction to each other. They had yet to confess their feelings and decided mutually although separated; to keep things platonic for now. Neither of them were ready for a serious relationship at fifteen, they had enough to deal with.

...

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were pissed with there _friend_. Malfoy was not their strong pack leader anymore. He spent far too much time with, that Potter boy and they decided he had gone soft. He had completely turned his back on their father's cause and wanted nothing more to do with them. The two of them and Millicent were now the only ones who still believed in what they called _'the old ways'._ Like Millicent they had sworn that their children would grow up in the service of the Dark Lord, just as their parents wish for them. Needless to say they were pleased that they were both having sons, soldiers for Voldemort's Army. Goyle had chosen a strong name for his son; Beckett Vincent, not being one to spend too long fussing over names. They had named the son that Crabbe was having Camden Gregory. They both shuddered to think what would happen if they'd been pregnant with girls. Doubtless they would have given them away and refused to keep them.

Goyle had told Daphne that she would not be included in their child's life as he knew she would be against their son being raised to serve the as a Death-eater. Daphne in turn had said that he couldn't keep her away from her son and that she would find a way to be a part of the child's life and if possible save him from the life of a Death-eater. Goyle had bristled at the word _'save.' _Who did she think she was? No! Goyle was determined to keep her away from their child and he would stop at nothing to prevent her from seeing him. Millicent and Crabbe had offered to help him for which he was deeply thankful. Goyle quickly pushed all thoughts of Daphne and the problems she could cause him out of his head. He would give himself a headache if he thought about it too much.

_A/N: Please Remember to Review! _


	7. 23 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Chapter Seven

Twenty Three Weeks

6th February 1996

It was the day of the baby shower. The pregnant students had been searching for a place that they could meet without Professor Umbridge knowing about it. She had banned students from coming together in groups to organise anything. They had eventually decided on an unused classroom that few people knew about it. They had moved all the furniture out of the way and had spent a long time decorating it. There were pink and blue streamers stretched across the room, balloons floating around the ceiling that said 'It's Girl!' or 'It's a Boy!' and even a few that said 'Its Twins!' There was plenty of food too. There were cupcakes that had little edible booties on them and a variety of sandwiches, little quiches and mini meat pies. The crowning glory however was the cake. It was a three tier cake with pink and blue icing and a little model bassinet on top.

They started the event off with party games. Like; pass-the-parcel, with little baby related items in each layer. The end prize was a pale blue blanket with teddy bears on it. Ron won it in the end. Next they played pin the blanket on the cradle. Everyone had a blanket made out of cotton and had to pin it on large drawing of a cradle. They played musical statues or at least some version of as the pregnant students couldn't really dance much while the music was going. The family members who were there to celebrate joined in this game. Harry's godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were there and at one point Harry had to keep himself from laughing at Sirius' ridiculous "statue."

Needless to say everyone was rather hungry after all the games, so the food was eaten and the students ate and talked to their family members. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were talking with Sirius and Remus. When they pointed out that Draco was the only Slytherin there he shrugged.

"The other Slytherins are doing their own thing but I decided to come here instead." Neither Sirius nor Remus missed the smile that Harry gave Draco but they decided not to comment on it.

After most of the food, was consumed, it was time to open the presents. Mrs Weasley had made little jumpers for her son, Ron, Harry and their best friend, Hermione Granger. She made Hermione a pink one with a little owl on it. Two for Ron; one green, with a dragon on it and the other blue and with a different dragon on it and for Harry she had made a purple one with a golden unicorn. The three of them thanked, Mrs Weasley and she hugged them tightly.

"It's no trouble at all dears," she assured. Everyone was surprised when she turned to Draco. "I made one for you too dear" she said kindly. Draco blinked at her and then took the jumper off her.

"Thank you," he murmured touched. It was green and had a sliver serpent on it. Harry smiled gratefully at Mrs Weasley. Remus and Sirius handed out their gifts for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco. They had bought blankets that matched the jumpers, Mrs Weasley had made except Ron's ones were stitched together to make a double blanket. Hermione's parents had bought her soft toy cat which Hermione went googly-eyed over. Neville's grandmother had made him a package full with blankets, jumpers and booties. Dean, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender's parents had all gotten them the similar supplies.

Not willing to give up the celebrations just yet everyone gathered around in a circle and told stories about what had happened during their pregnancies. Everyone laughed when they heard that Harry had thrown up all over Umbridge but no one laughed harder than Sirius and Remus did. Speak of the Devil. The celebrations were disrupted when the door burst open and there stood The Hell Bitch herself and she looked furious.

"I strictly banned students from meeting together!" she cried, "You're conspiring against the Ministry!" Everyone cracked up laughing at that.

"Hardly," Dean snorted, "we're just having a baby shower." It was then that Umbridge looked around the room. She sneered when she saw all the presents and decorations.

"Disgusting," she snarled. "You all have detention." There was a furious outburst at this.

"You can't do that!" the students yelled indignantly.

"Enough!" Umbridge screamed looking slightly deranged, "This celebration is over." The students and their family members left, glaring at Umbridge on the way out. Once they were out of the classroom they put the presents in the Room of Requirement and said goodbye to their families. Sirius and Remus were furious at Umbridge.

"Harry do you want us to do something about her?" Sirius asked. Harry just shook his head.

"Thanks for offering Sirius but I already have an idea," he told him. Sirius and Remus grinned at the devious look on their godson's face.

Back in the Gryffindor common room the students were fuming about how their baby shower had been interrupted. Harry and Ron were busy talking to Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan.

"So we've got to find a way to get Umbridge out of the school," Fred stated.

"Permanently," George added. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"The only thing is how do we do that?" Ron wanted to know. Fred, George and Lee thought for moment.

"We'll come up with something," Lee said.

"And we'll let you know when we have," George told Harry and Ron. The two best friends thanked them and then went and joined Hermione by the fire.

"What were you talking to the twins and Lee about?" she asked, curious. Harry and Ron smirked.

"How to get Umbridge out of this school," Ron informed her. Hermione didn't even pretend to be disapproving.

"Did you come up with anything?" she asked interested.

"They said they'd work on it and get back to us" Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Good," she said, "it's about time someone did something about that evil old gargoyle." Harry and Ron couldn't agree more.

_A/N: Please remember to review!_


	8. 35 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. WARNINGS: childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Thirty Five Weeks

Chapter Eight

7th May 1996

Ron Weasley was woken early in the morning by the feeling that something was squashing his stomach. He lay there for a moment, looking up at the velvet canopy of his bed hidden in shadows. He rolled onto his side and flicked his heavy curtains back. He, squinted thought the feeble moon light at the beds off his roommates; their curtains were still pulled tight. He quickly, sat up and swung his legs off the bed and then winced as pain shot through his abdomen again. Once the pain had eased, he gingerly put is feet to the cold floor. He stumbled to the bed next to his.

"Harry…wake up!" he whispered as he pulled back the curtains to his best friend, Harry Potter's four poster.

"wah…" Harry started awake, reaching for his glasses.

"I think something's wrong…" Ron winced again and sat down on the end of Harry's bed. Harry sat up, climbed out of his covers and stuffed on his glasses.

"Let's go!" he said alarmed. Across the dormitory Neville Longbottom woke with a snort and hurriedly pushed open his curtains.

"What is it?" he asked in a concerned whisper, so as not to wake their other roommates, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"I think the babies are coming," Ron said. Harry and Neville immediately jumped into action. They hurried Ron and helped him down to the hospital wing.

It took at good thirty minutes to get him there, on account of the fact he had to stop and brace himself against a wall every five and half minutes. When they finally arrived they called for Madame Pomfrey who came running.

"What's happened?" she asked seeing the three boys standing there.

"We think, Ron's in labour" Harry explained. The medi-nurse nodded, while she asked a few more questions then, Ron was rushed into a private room. Naturally Ron being male, was not equipped to deliver a by anything other by a caesarean. The matron gave him the necessary pain potions and the procedure was underway.

Outside in main part of the hospital wing, Harry and Neville were waiting anxiously and hoping that Ron and the babies would be alright. Neville who was soon to been a father of twins, paced up and down nervously. Several minutes passed before Madame Pomfrey came out of the little room with Ron in wheel chair, in his arms he held a tiny bundle wrapped in a small blue blanket. Neville came forward and Ron gestured to him to take the bundle from him. He wrung his hands for a moment, then very carefully slipped his hands under the baby and lifted him into his arms. Madame Pomfrey helped Ron into a bed before returning from the room again with an incubator with the other twin inside. There were no tubes in the domed crib it had been charmed to provide all the assistance that would needed; breathing, body heat and light treatment for the baby's yellowish coloured skin. Madame Pomfrey called it jaundice. The incubator was pushed up next to Ron's bed and Harry and Neville approached carefully.

"Will they be alright?" Neville asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Madame Pomfrey assured him, "they'll need to stay in the hospital wing for a while as they are premature but they are doing great, healthy boys." The boys were relieved to hear this.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm fine, all healed." he said lifting his top to show his flat stomach, with a thin pale pink line, that was fading as they watched. Neville was looking through the incubator at his son. Both the babies eyes were closed, so they couldn't tell what colour they were but one of them had a little tuft of Weasley-red hair and the other one had a slightly fuller head of light brown hair. Harry joined Neville at the incubator and peered at the red head.

"They're beautiful you guys," Harry said. The new fathers, smiled proudly, "what will their names be?" he asked.

"He…" Ron nodded to the baby in the pod, "…I've named, Owen Arthur, he was born first…" he informed them, "…and then other, I've chosen, Ewen Frank." Ron indicated the infant in Neville's arms.

"Owen and Ewen…nice" grinned Harry and Neville nodded pleased.

Harry remained in the hospital wing for a little while longer and then left Ron and Neville alone with their new babies and headed back to Gryffindor tower. When he arrived he was not surprized to find a gaggle of excited Gryffindor's up and about. There roommates, Seamus and Dean had roused the others and told them what little they knew, which wasn't much considering they had not been woken, so Harry gave them the good news that Ron had given birth to his twins an hour ago. There were many exclamations of delight and plenty of people congratulating Fred and George Weasley on becoming uncles and Ginny Weasley on becoming an aunt. The three Weasley siblings were excited to go to the hospital wing to visit their brother and nephews.

And so it was that the first of the Hogwarts babies were born.

...

The following day, Professor Snape was sitting in the staff room reading a book on potions when he felt a stabbing sensation in his upper abdomen_._

'_Great,'_ he thought sarcastically, _'what a brilliant time for this to happen.'_ He was just about to get up when the contraction intensified and he doubled over in pain.

"Are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked him worried.

"Just get me to the hospital wing," he snapped desperately. His fellow teacher quickly supported him to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was busy checking up on Ron and the twins. Harry was with them, when they arrived in the wing.

"Follow me." She ordered promptly as soon as she saw them, she ushered him to the private room. Ron turned to Harry excitedly

"You should go and tell Hermione that her daughter's being born!" Harry nodded and went to fetch her. It didn't take long for the two get back; Hermione's face was flushed and her brown eyes were shining with excitement.

"Oh my gosh my daughter's arriving" she gabbled happily. Harry and Ron shared amused looks and made her sit down before she could hyperventilate and pass out.

Ten minutes later, Severus was wheeled out into the hospital wing holding their daughter. Hermione approached them cautiously. Severus looked at her for a moment and then allowed to her hold the baby, while he was put in a bed and a cot was prepared for her. When the cot had been set up Hermione reluctantly placed the tiny baby girl down.

"Miss Granger and I have agreed on the name… Dianthe Eileen Snape" Severus said his tone surprisingly soft and gentle. Hermione beamed down at the baby, her eyes filled with warmth and affection. She could see the beginnings of curly brown hair and when the baby's eyes opened for the first time, she discovered they were a deep black, like her fathers'. Harry and Ron watched the two of them. Maybe now that Severus was a father he would be less cold towards everyone else.

...

It was Friday evening when Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil hurried into the hospital wing. Parvati's water had broken and contractions had started. Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office when she heard her name being called.

"Gosh, it's all go this week!" She said, glancing at her other patients, Severus who had given birth yesterday and Ron whose twin boys had been born the day before the Professor's daughter. She took one look at the girls and hurried Parvati into the private room, Lavender was allowed to join her for moral support, as she was the second parent after all. Inside the room was sparse and very clean; an operating table took up the centre of the room. There was a basin, weighing station and to incubation pods standing by, to one side of the room. Madame Pomfrey and Lavender helped Parvati to climb onto the table. She had been contracting for about an hour, before her waters broke and pains were coming sooner and for longer now. Lavender helped her friend out of her pants and Madame Pomfrey was able to examine her.

"Good, job Parvati you're at eight centimetres dilated, now I would prefer you do this naturally," She informed her, as she removed her hand from Parvati's privates, removed her gloves and started to push and prod at her stomach, "The twins are both facing downwards, in the perfect position, let's just hope they stay that way." The girls nodded and Lavender held her best friend's hand.

The others, in the main wing couldn't hear any screaming, probably because the walls were soundproofed. An hour later Madame Pomfrey emerged, an exhausted looking Parvati; holding one of their twins in her arms, Lavender followed with a huge grinned on her face and the second bundle in her arms. Madame Pomfrey helped Parvati onto a bed and went to prepare the cots for the twins. The couple looked down at their twins with shining love and adoration. They were both olive skinned and had surprisingly full heads of hair that were both onyx black and both girls had deep brown eyes.

"They're so perfect," Lavender whispered. Parvati smiled at her.

"Sarika Suri and Sohalia Jasminda, it suits them" Parvati said.

"We chose well didn't we?" Lavender asked.

"We sure did," her best friend agreed.

_AN: Please remember to review! __**Owen Arthur**__ and __**Ewen Frank**__**Weasley**__ were born_ _on 7th May 1996 to Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom__**. Dianthe Eileen Snape**__ was_ _on the 8th May 1996 to Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. __**Sarika Suri**__ and __**Sohalia Jasminda Patil**__ were born_ _on 10th May 1996 to Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown. _


	9. 36 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. WARNINGS: childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Chapter Nine

Thirty Six Weeks

_16__th__ May 1996_

Pansy Parkinson was waiting nervously in the main area of the hospital wing. Theodore Nott's was in labour and the two had rushed to the hospital wing as soon as the contractions had started. Now he was in a little room having a caesarean performed as there was no other way the baby could be delivered. Even though Millicent Bulstrode was the baby's second parent, Pansy had been the one to go to the birth, as Millicent had announced she wanted no part of the child's life if he wasn't going to be raised like every good pureblood should; Dark Lord's service. Theodore was fine with this he had no doubt that Pansy would be a better mother for his child anyway.

It what seemed like no time at all until, the door to the little room opened and Madame Pomfrey emerged wheeling Theodore and the baby into the room. Pansy hurried over to them and looked down at the little boy nestled in her boyfriend's arms. Theodore smiled up at her.

"May I introduce you to Finley Tobias Nott," he said. Pansy's face split into a wide grin.

"Theo he's perfect," she cooed, "may I hold him?" Theodore carefully passed Finley over to her and she cradled the small bundle in her arms. She held on to him while the matron helped Theodore into a bed and passed his son back to him when he was settled.

Pansy helped Madame Pomfrey set up a cot that the baby could sleep in and then sat down in a chair next to the bed. The couple ignored everyone else in the hospital wing and focused only on each other and the precious bundle in Theodore's arms. Finley had a full head of black hair and when his eyes opened they were a gorgeous crystal blue colour. Pansy held a finger out to the baby and he curled his little surprisingly strong fingers around it. Pansy smiled down at the baby gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead and the pressed one to Theodore's lips. Seeing that Theodore was getting tired, she took Finley from him and put him in his cot. She said goodbye to the two and left so that they could get some rest.

...

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were in hospital visiting their friend Ron Weasley and his new-borns, Owen and Ewen. The twins were now eleven days old and doing very well. Owen was out of his pod for a while and was being held by Harry while Hermione was cradling Ewen in her arms. The twins had begun to fuss.

"Oh they must be hungry," Ron said. Hermione gave Ewen over to Neville and went to prepare the babies bottles. Harry returned Owen to Ron to feed and Neville fed Ewen. When they had been fed Ron could smell something horrible coming from Owen's nappy.

"Errg," he grimaced, "ok little one let's go and change your nappy and then it's back to the pod for a nap. Owen gurgled happily and blew a raspberry. Ron grinned at his son and then went to change nappy. While he was doing that Neville put Ewen back his crib. When Ron got back from changing Owen's nappy, he put him back in the pod and settled down in his bed.

Harry, Hermione and Neville left him alone and went back to the Gryffindor common room. As they were leaving, they passed Ron's siblings Fred, George and Ginny.

"How's Ron and our nephews doing?" Ginny asked.

"They're fine," Harry said, "the twins are sleeping at the moment but Ron's still awake." The Weasley's bid them goodbye to the three friends and then carried on through to the hospital wing.

"How is Ronie-kins today?" Fred asked as he approached the bed.

"Shut up," Ron growled. Fred and George snickered and Ginny just rolled her eyes. Ron's siblings made their way to the incubator and crib to peer in at the peacefully sleeping babies. Fred and George's expressions became gentle and loving as they gazed at their nephews. "They're so small," George whispered. "That's because they arrived early," Ron told him, "they're going to have to stay in here for while." They talked for a bit longer before Fred, George and Ginny left Ron so that he could rest.

...

Two days later, Harry, Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were waiting out in the main area of the hospital while Madame Pomfrey was performing the surgery that would bring Blaise Zabini and Draco's daughter into the world.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Draco voiced his concerns.

"They'll be fine," Harry assured him putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing. You don't have to worry." Draco smiled at Harry to show his thanks and Harry squeezed his shoulder gently.

He let his hand fall as the door to the delivery room was opened and Blaise emerged carrying a little bundle in his arms. Daphne and Harry hung back while Draco moved forward towards his friend and their daughter. Draco smiled down at the little baby girl in Blaise's arms.

"Antonella Narcissa Zabini," he said softly. Blaise grinned at him. "The name suits her, don't you think?" he asked.

"Very much so," he agreed. While the two were talking Daphne and Madame Pomfrey were setting up a cot next to the bed that Blaise would be sleeping in.

Draco and Blaise were still cooing over their daughter. She had light brown skin and black hair just like her daddy, Blaise but she had Draco's stormy grey eyes. The two boys went over to the hospital bed and Blaise nestled his daughter to his chest as soon as he was settled. Draco sat down by the bed and handed Blaise the bottle that had been given to him by Madame Pomfrey. Blaise held the bottle to Antonella's lips and she latched on eagerly her little fists waving happily.

Daphne and Harry smiled while watching Draco and Blaise with their daughter. Eventually Draco decided to let Blaise get some rest. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and gave Blaise's shoulder a friendly squeeze before going over to join Harry and Daphne. Daphne moved forward to say hello to Antonella and Harry and Draco left the hospital wing. When they were outside in the corridor Harry turned to Draco and smiled at him. "Congratulations on becoming a dad," he said. Draco returned his smile.

"And then I get to do it all over again with our child," he said though not unhappily. The two boys continued down the corridor together until they reached the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms. "I'll see you later," Harry said to Draco.

"See you later," Draco replied and watched as Harry headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

_AN: __**Finley Tobias Nott, **__born to Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode on 16__th__ May 1996. __**Antonella Narcissa Zabini, **__born to Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy on 18th May 1996. _


	10. 38 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. WARNINGS: childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

.

Chapter Ten

Thirty Eight Weeks

22nd May 1996

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were in the hospital wing. At the moment the hospital wing was looking rather full. Most of the beds were now occupied by the students who had already given birth. Crabbe had just given birth to their son, during the early hours of the morning, whom they named Camden which in their opinion was a good strong name. They'd given him the middle name Gregory. The caesarean had gone well and Crabbe was resting on the bed with his son nestled in his arms. He touched Camden's soft blondish brown hair and the baby looked up at him with big brown eyes. He was lying peacefully in his father's arms, wrapped up in a warm fluffy blue blanket. His eyes drifted closed and he started making little snuffling sounds in his sleep. Goyle looked down at their son with fondness and gently stroked his downy soft hair.

"He's perfect isn't he?" Crabbe asked reverently.

"He is," Goyle agreed, "and we'll raise him to be the perfect soldier for the Dark Lord." Crabbe nodded and cradled their son closer to his chest he enjoyed the feeling of holding his new-born son close to him.

'_Don't worry my son,'_ he thought, _'you've got a bright future ahead.' _Goyle remained with them for a few more minutes before deciding that Crabbe needed some rest. He gently took their son from him and laid him down in the cot next to Crabbe's bed. He left after kissing his son on the forehead and giving Crabbe's shoulder a friendly squeeze.

Just a few beds, down the wing, Neville Longbottom was visiting his friend Ron Weasley and their two week old twins. Their son, Owen was still in his incubation pod but he was doing much better and his skin was no longer jaundiced. Ron looked down at his watch.

"Neville mate, do you mind heating up the bottles, I made them up already, they are in the fridge" Neville nodded and ducked behind the privacy curtain. Ron gathered up Owen's twin, Ewen and his burping cloth, which he threw over his shoulder and settled himself in the bed with his son. Neville returned with the warm bottles and lifted, Owen from his pod. They chatted while the feed their babies.

"Isn't great that you'll get to be out of here soon?" Neville asked. Ron nodded and spoke without looking up from his hungry son.

"Can't wait," he said, "I thought maybe you and the guys could help get the cots ready for the move into the dormitory next week?"

"Of course," Neville assured him with an excited grin on his face. While they were feeding, Ron's best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger appeared in the wing.

"Hey Harry, hey Hermione," Neville said. "Hey guys," Harry greeted them. They waited while, the young parents finished feeding their children.

" Can I hold him!" Hermione begged looking pointedly at Owen in Ron's arms.

"Yup," Ron replied handing him into her waiting arms. "Can you burp him for me?" he asked handing her the rag on his shoulder. Hermione nodded seriously and started patting him gently on the back.

"I'll do Ewen?" Harry said to Neville hopefully, who smiled and handed over his son. The four of them continued to talk and fuss over the new-borns until Madame Pomfrey ushered them out of the hospital wing, so that Ron and the other occupants of the hospital wing could get some rest.

...

A week had past and Neville woke with a start. It was still pitch black in the dormitory and when he looked at his he saw it was close to midnight His first painful contraction hit him.

"Harry! Dean! Seamus!" he called out.

"What the matter?" Dean Thomas said sleepily.

"I think…I'm in labour," Neville said tremulously.

"Oh man!" Seamus Finnigan swore, jumping out of bed. Harry shoved his glasses on his face. The three boys moved as fast as they could, to get him to the hospital wing. When they arrived Neville was hurried to the delivery room so that Madame Pomfrey could perform the caesarean.

Harry, Dean and Seamus waited nervously outside. Ron had woken up when they four boys came hurtling down the wing. "What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"Neville's having the baby," Seamus told him excitedly. Owen and Ewen were sound asleep. Ron climbed out of bed and went to join them by the entrance to the private room.

It wasn't long before Madame Pomfrey and Neville emerged. Neville was holding a tiny bundle to his chest. Ron, Harry, Dean and Seamus moved forward eagerly. Neville revealed a tiny face and the four boys noticed how closely his daughter resembled her father. "She's gorgeous," Dean said softly. Neville grinned happily. Madame Pomfrey led Neville over to the bed beside Ron's and the new father sat down. The matron handed him a bottle that she had prepared so that Neville could feed her for the first time. Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus stood back to give him some room. Neville smiled down at his daughter and spoke quietly to her.

"Hello, Alixia Frances Longbottom," he whispered. The baby looked up at him and Neville could have sworn he saw her smile.

"We'll leave you alone," Harry said and the boys congratulated Neville on his beautiful daughter. Harry, Dean and Seamus went back up to the Gryffindor common room and while Ron returned to his bed. Once they were in the common room the three boys collapsed in the comfy seats around the fireplace.

"So…there's been nine births so far," Seamus said, "I can't wait for it to be our turn!"

"I can't wait either," Harry agreed resting his hand on his baby bump, "it's so exciting." Dean and Seamus nodded in agreement.

"It's nice that Seamus and I are having each other's babies" Dean said looping an arm around Seamus' shoulders and placing a kiss on his temple. Harry grinned at his friends. "I'm happy for you guys," he said. Dean and Seamus grinned back at him.

"Thanks Harry" Dean said.

...

Fred and George Weasley and their good friend, Lee Jordan had been devising a plan that would help them get _'old toad-face'_ out of the school for good. They were sitting in a quiet corner in the common room. They had a few a ideas but had dismissed them thus far. Fred suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"I've got it," he exclaimed.

"What?" George and Lee asked.

"You know how she's convinced that Dumbledore's conspiring against the ministry?" George and Lee nodded, "Well," Fred explained, "here's the plan. We convince her to come out to the Forbidden Forest… saying that Dumbledore's secret weapon is hidden there. While we're there the centaurs are sure to show up. Umbridge is bound to say something that will upset them and when she does they'll haul her off. Then we never have to put up with her again!"

"I like this plan," Lee said with a devious grin, "but what will we say about her disappearance?" Fred thought for a moment.

"Well more and more people are starting to become convinced that You-Know-Who is back and they are starting to believe Dumbledore. The Minister himself is starting to see reason! That's what dad said anyway," and George nodded at his twin, "So we explain to the Minister and Dumbledore that Umbridge decided to go snooping in the Forest and that we haven't seen her since" he explained.

"When do we put this into effect?" George asked.

"As soon as possible," Fred said. The three of them shared an evil smile before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Oh yes, soon Dolores Umbridge would get what was coming to her.

_AN: Born in this chapter: __**Camden Gregory Crabbe**__, born 22nd May 1996 to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and __**Alixia Frances Longbottom**__, born 28th May 1996 to Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe. I am really sorry about the late update. This chapter has been hard to write. Also if readers could check out my other HP stories Harry Potter and the Nontuplets, Harry Potter and the Hormonal Husband, Harry Potter and the Muggle Holiday and Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet. I would really, really appreciate your views on these stories. Thanks a lot.  
_


	11. 39 Weeks

Chapter Eleven

Thirty Nine Weeks

30th May 1996

It was early in the afternoon, two of Hogwarts pregnant students were spending time together in the weak sunlight. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were sitting on a grey stone bench outside in an empty courtyard, chatting quietly. Without warning Draco doubled over, clutching his stomach with a pained expression on his face. Alarmed Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly. Draco groaned and grimaced as another contraction hit. "It's the baby!" he hissed back. Harry immediately struggled to his feet and helped Draco to the hospital wing. When they arrived Draco was ushered into the private room so the caesarean could take place, while Harry was left in the main ward. He looked around taking in the sights and sounds. Harry winced when one of the babies woke up and began crying which of course woke all the other babies up. Harry watched the sudden bustle as the new parents got up and started heating up bottles in the hope of soothing their babies. The wing was becoming overwhelmed with infants.

The door to the private room opened. Draco and Madame Pomfrey emerged. Harry went over to Draco eager to get a look at his son. He seemed so small in Draco's arms. Harry gently laid a hand on the full head of black hair. Harry and Draco's son blinked up at them with stormy grey eyes.

"Hello, Bastian James Malfoy" Harry cooed. Draco grinned and his baby's other daddy affection for both of them shining in his eyes.

"Do you think you could heat up a bottle for me, so that I can feed him?" he asked.

"Sure" Harry said. He grabbed a bottle from a cupboard near the back of the hospital wing and began preparing the baby formula. When he had finished he cast a charm on it to warm it and then squeezed a drop onto his wrist so that he could check the temperature. He had been practicing with so many babies available. It was just right so he took the bottle back to Draco. He was set up in a hospital bed, with a cot for Bastian nearby. Harry handed him the bottle, assuring him that it was the right temperature, lukewarm. Draco thanked him and fed Bastian. Harry spent a few more moments with them both and left so that Draco and their son could sleep.

The following day, while Dean Thomas and his boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan were playing exploding snap in the Gryffindor common room, Dean's grin at winning this round, suddenly turned into frowned but it quickly turned into a pained grimace as the first contraction hit.

"Seamus… I'm pretty sure I'm in labour," he said alarmed. Seamus froze for a moment before the words finally registered.

"Oh right," he said. He got to his feet, took Dean's arm and the two headed for the hospital as fast as they were able to. They knew the drill, Dean was whisked away and Seamus waited with the others, while the caesarean was being performed. Seamus found his fellow Gryffindor's Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Seamus"

"Hay Mate" They greeted him.

"You…Nervous?" Neville asked personally a little excited.

"You could say that" Seamus answered fidgeting.

"Don't worry," Ron assured him, "Dean will be fine. Madame Pomfrey is good at what she does." Seamus smiled gratefully at him.

It wasn't long before Dean came out carrying their son. Seamus hurried over to them.

"Dean, he's so gorgeous," he said. Dean smiled at him.

"Well, we're officially fathers now," he said, "Seamus I would like you to meet; Fallon Michael Thomas."

"Well…Hay there, Laddy," Seamus whispered. Seamus wasn't no time went and heated up a bottle for his new-born. He watched with a smile on his face as Dean fed their son. Fallon looked just like Dean. He had Dean's dark skin and black hair. His brown eyes gazed curiously up at them. After the baby had been fed, Seamus put him in his cot and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll let you get some rest now," he said to Dean placing a chaste kiss on his lips. They shared a happy grin and Seamus left to return to the common room, with the news.

The morning after the birth of his first child, when the sun was just beginning to rise, Seamus sat bolt upright in bed as a powerful pain hit him. His pained groan woke Harry. He shoved his glasses on his face and shot an anxious glance at his friend. One look told him all he needed to know. He hurriedly escorted him down to the hospital wing. Before Seamus was rushed into the private room Dean gave him an encouraging look which Seamus returned with a small smile. While Seamus was busy. Harry decided to spend some time with Draco and Bastian. Harry gave him his bottle and held him in his arms while he and Draco talked quietly so as not to disturb the others around them.

Dean kept shooting anxious glances at the private room waiting for his boyfriend and son to come out and it wasn't long before they appeared and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Madame Pomfrey went and heated up a bottle while Seamus took the newborn baby boy over to see his other daddy. The two fathers shared a proud look and leaned towards each other for a quick kiss. When they pulled back Seamus held their son out to him. Dean took him carefully in his arms.

"This is our son, Cian Liam Finnigan," Seamus said proudly. Cian also had Dean's dark skin but his hair was a sandy shade. His bright blue eyes blinked a couple of times before slowly closing and soon Baby Cian was fast asleep. Seamus placed him in his cot and then hopped into his own bed and fell asleep himself.

...

Meanwhile Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan were feeling quite proud of themselves. They'd perfected their plan to get rid of Umbridge and planned to execute the very next day.

"This is going to be so much fun," Fred said gleefully. The three of them shared an evil grin. indeed this would be fun.

AN: Please Remember to Review. **Bastian James Malfoy, **born 30th May 1996 to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. **Fallon Michael Thomas, **born 31st May 1996 to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. **Cian Liam Finnigan, **born 1st June 1996 to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.


	12. 40 Weeks

_AN: Please R&R also see, my friends' version of the challenge by otkcp and SenaKD; 'Belladonna and Bluebells' and 'When Potions Go Boom!' You should check them they're awesome stories. This chapter's Beta: SenaKD. WARNINGS: childbirth. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the extremely talented J. K. Rowling._

Chapter Twelve

3rd June 1996

Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan were excitedly putting their final plan to get rid of Umbridge into action. They had managed to convince her that there was indeed a secret weapon hidden in the Forbidden Forest. The boys were currently leading her deeper and deeper into the forest.

"How much further is it?" she asked in that annoying girlish voice of hers.

"Not too much further" Fred assured her cheerily exchanging an evil grin with his twin and their best-friend. Eventually they came to a stop in a clearing.

"Well where is it?" Umbridge demanded angry. Before Fred and George could reply there was the sound of a twigs snapping from behind them. Everyone whipped their heads around. A heard of centaurs were standing there.

"What are you doing here filthy half breeds!" Umbridge cried. The centaurs glared at her. Without warning they charged forwards and grabbed by both arms hauling her away. Fred, George and Lee snickered to themselves before beating a hasty retreat back to the castle celebrating quietly. Umbridge was gone.

...

4th June 1996

12:13am

Harry Potter had been moved to the hospital wing as there was now no one in the 5th year dormitory who could help him should he go into labour. It was just as well because Harry was startled awake by an extremely painful contraction. His groan woke up his friend Ron Weasley who was in the bed next to him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"The baby's coming," Harry explained. Ron leapt off the bed and ran for Madame Pomfrey. The Matron soon appeared and hurried Harry through to the private room. Ron stared anxiously after them. Moments later Harry reappeared carry a bundle in his arms. He went over to his bed and Ron came over to sit next to him. The two of them gazed down at their daughter in Harry's arms. She had a wisp of fiery red hair showing. Their daughter looked up at them with brown eyes and they also noticed a dusting of freckles over her tiny nose. They gave her the name Lilyana. They had chosen Molly as her middle name in honour of Ron's mother.

Without Harry having to ask Ron went and heated up a bottle which Harry proceeded to feed to his daughter. After feeding her he let Ron hold her.

"They're so tiny when they're first born," Ron observed. Harry smiled at his friend, his baby's other daddy.

"Of course they are," he said, "I'm kind of glad too." They fussed over Lilyana a bit more before putting her in her cot so that she could sleep. They both pressed a kiss to her forehead. "So I hear you guys are moving back into the dormitory today," Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Yup, I'm looking forward to it," he said. They talked for a little while longer before getting some sleep.

...

Later on in the day the new parents who had been in the hospital wing for a few weeks got ready for the move back to the dormitories. The dormitories were different now. Space had been made for the bassinets and cradles next to the students' beds. There had also been charms put around so that if one woke up and started crying their parents would hear but it wouldn't wake up the other babies. Neville Longbottom and Ron sank gratefully on the beds having but their children to bed.

"It feels so good to back here," Neville said. Ron hummed his agreement.

"It will be even better when Harry, Dean and Seamus are allowed to move back in." Neville had to agree with him on that one.

...

11:08pm

Later that same night Pansy Parkinson was tossing and turning in her sleep. Suddenly she sat bolt upright as the first excruciatingly painful contraction hit. She called out to her friend Daphne Greengrass.

"Daphne!" She started awake.

"What is it Pansy?" she asked.

"The baby..." was all she managed to get out. That was all that Daphne needed to hear. She struggled out of bed and helped her friend down to the hospital wing.

When they arrived Madame Pomfrey was ready for them. This time she allowed Daphne to come into the room so that Pansy could hold her hand. Pansy was grateful for this. She was placed carefully on the bed and instructed to push. The mother-to-be did so and let a howl of pain as the baby began to emerge. With much encouragement she continued to push until as last the baby was completely out. Madame Pomfrey cleaned the child and handed her back to Pansy. Daphne helped Pansy off the bed and back out to the hospital wing.

While Pansy was setting herself up on a bed and Madame Pomfrey help her to get the infant latched on to her breast. While Pansy was feeding her newborn daughter Daphne just gazed at the child. She was beautiful. She had a full head of black hair and when her eyes opened they were a dazzling crystalline blue. As Theodore Nott was the father he and Pansy had chosen the names together. They had decided on Catriona as the first name as they both liked it. Their daughter's middle name would be Juliet after Pansy's mother.

...

Just two days later Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were in the girls' dormitory cooing over their twins Sarika and Sohalia. Suddenly Lavender doubled over clutching her stomach. "Lav?" Parvati asked worriedly. Lavender just groaned and Parvati realised what was happening. She asked Hermione Granger to look after the twins and hurried Lavender off to the hospital wing. They burst through the doors calling for Madam Pomfrey who emerged looking slightly ruffled. She was about to demand an explanation but took one look at Lavender and decided against it.

Like with all the other births it took place in the private room but with Parvati allowed in as well. The birth was fortunately not complicated the three women emerged with smiles on their faces and Lavender cradling her and Parvati's daughter close to her chest. Madame Pomfrey prepared Lavender, for her first breast feeding. The girls then sat down on Lavender's assigned bed and took turns holding the baby. They'd chosen the names Nila and Helen. Helen was Lavender's mum's name. Nila had the same olive coloured skin and curly black hair as her older sisters but her eyes were blue and very striking. Nila was obviously very tried as her eyes closed and she was soon sound asleep. Parvati said goodbye and left Lavender to get some sleep.

_AN: __**Lilyana Molly Potter, **__born to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley 4__th__ June 1996 at 12:13am. __**Catriona Juliet Parkinson, **__born to Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott 4__th__ June 1996 at 11:08pm. __**Nila Helen Brown **__born to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil 6__th__ June 1996. _


	13. 40 Weeks Part Two

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah

AN: I realise there have been a lot of births so from now on I'm gonna add some plot line too.

Chapter Thirteen

A few days had gone by since Umbridge had mysteriously "disappeared." People asked Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan if they knew anything. They just said that they had heard that she was snooping around where she shouldn't be and had run afoul of the centaur heard. Dumbledore didn't quite believe them but he didn't say anything.

When she eventually did turn she told no one what had happened and left the school rather quickly. Needless to say no one was sorry to see her go. With her gone the students, not to mention the teachers, felt like they could breathe again. Many were convinced the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan had had a hand in it but of course no one was complaining.

Perhaps the happiest to see her go were the pregnant students. The Gryffindor students were gathered in their common with their babies in their laps. Of course Lavender and Harry were still in the hospital wing having just given birth. Neville sighed happily.

"What?" Ron asked glancing at him.

Neville shrugged and held his daughter Alixia closer. "I just feel light somehow," he said contentedly, "less under pressure."

"It will be because that awful woman's gone," Parvati said, "and good riddance too." Her housemates hummed their agreement.

...

8th June 1996

Millicent Bulstrode jerked awake as the first contraction hit. "Damnit," she growled. She hauled herself out of bed and waddled down to the hospital wing.

Lavender Brown was awake and feeding her daughter Nila when Millicent came in. She barely suppressed a laugh at how ridiculous the pregnant woman looked. Millicent yelled for Madam Pomfrey who appeared with a very displeased look on her face. It immediately turned to concern when she saw the state the girl was in. She was assured into the private room for the delivery.

It was several hours before she emerged out of the room looking exhausted but happy. She was carrying a girl in her arms whom she had named Betha Louise. Madam Pomfrey arranged a cot and the settled them down so that Betha could be fed.

...

The next day saw Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini hurrying to the hospital wing as painful contractions racked Daphne's body. Antonella had been left in the Slytherin common room with Draco Malfoy.

When they reached the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey allowed Blaise into the private room the assist with the birth.

The three emerged a few hours later with Daphne proudly holding a baby boy named Deangelo Fabian. Once they'd been settled down Blaise said goodbye and left the two to rest.

...

When Blaise returned to the Slytherin common room he found Draco on the sofa with their daughter and his and Harry's son. Antonella's stormy grey eyes lit up when she saw her other daddy. Blaise reached out for her and Draco carefully handed her over.

"So how does it feel to have a second child?" he asked in reference to the baby who had just been born.

"It's great," he said beaming, "Daphne's going to be a great mum."

Draco patted his friends shoulder and gave him a friendly smile. Soon their conversation turned to Umbridge as well. "Are you sorry she's gone?" Draco asked his friend.

Blaise snorted. "Hell no," he said, "she was an evil bitch and I was glad when she left." Draco grinned. After a while Draco announced that he was taking Bastian to the hospital wing to see Harry.

...

When he reached the hospital wing he saw that Millicent and Daphne and both given birth to their children. Millicent was asleep and snoring loudly while Daphne was awake and cradling her son. He gave her a friendly smile before carrying on to Harry's bed. "Hey Draco," Harry said.

"Hey," Draco replied. He whispered so as not to wake Lilyana who was sleeping in her cot.

"Hi Bastian," Harry cooed as Draco handed the little boy over. Bastian smiled up at his other daddy and snuggled into his chest. Draco beamed at the sight.

...

While all this was going on Hermione Granger was closeted in the library. She really wished that the baby would hurry up and be born. Not only was she sick and tired being pregnant but she was also anxious to meet her daughter. She couldn't wait until she saw that little face smiling up at her.

With doing else to do she decided to go and see her other daughter, Dianthe. When she reached Snape's rooms she hesitantly knocked on the door. "Enter!" a voice commanded. Hermione took a deep breath and entered the room.

Snape looked up when she came in. His face remained impassive when he saw who it was. "I assume you came to see Dianthe," he stated. Hermione nodded and to her surprise Snape handed their daughter over to her. The two of them made eye contact and Hermione could have sworn she saw something like tenderness in his eyes.

Hermione held Dianthe as gently as possible while Snape watched. He had to admit his feelings towards Granger and changed. She was the mother of his child and from watching her with Dianthe she was a damn good mother. Snape sighed internally. If he had to be honest with himself he was starting to feel affection towards the girl. Clearly having a child together had formed some sort of bond between them. Or maybe being annoyed at everyone was starting to get old. He couldn't even bring himself to dislike Potter anymore. After all Potter was having his godson's child. He sighed again. No, it was time for him to start being a nicer person. A smile flittered across his face briefly.

Eventually it became obvious that Granger was tiring so he gently sent the girl away to get some rest. Hermione kissed her daughter on her forehead and said a tentative goodbye to Severus

...

When she was back in her own room Hermione smiled to herself. _'It seems the old Snape is changing,' _ she thought.

AN: **Betha Louise Bulstrode, **born 8th June 1996 to Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott, **Deangelo Fabian Greengrass, **born 9th June 1996 to Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.


	14. 41 Weeks

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Last two births in this chapter I promise.

Chapter Fourteen

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were sitting in the Gryffindor common room with their sons. Seamus held Fallon while Dean was feeding Cian. Both boys were very healthy much to the delight of their parents. Fallon's brown eyes sparkled up at his Papa and his mouth opened in a wide smile. Seamus smiled back at his son and held out a finger which the baby boy latched on to. Dean looked up from feeding Cian and smiled at his boyfriend and their son. He smiled faded however when a thought crossed his mind.

"What's wrong?" Seamus asked concerned.

"What are we going to do over the summer?" his dark skinned boyfriend worried, "I don't want to spend any time away from you or our son."

Seamus thought about this one and after a while a brilliant idea occurred to him. "We could spend half the Summer at mine and half the Summer at yours. That way we get to spend time with our families and we won't be separated?"

Dean dark brown eyes lit up at this suggestion. "That's a brilliant idea," he agreed. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Seamus' lips.

"Hope we're not interrupting something," an amused voice said.

Dean and Seamus looked up and saw Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom climbing through the portrait whole. Ron had his twins Owen and Ewen with him and Neville had Alixia. The twins were dressed in very cute almost matching outfits. Owen was wearing a green grow suite that had a snitch pattern on it and Ewen was wearing a red one with broomsticks on it.

"Cute outfits," Dean said smiling.

Ron grinned. "Mum sent them to us," he explained.

Ron and Neville joined their housemates on the sofas and began talking about plans for the holidays.

...

Gregory Goyle was beyond pissed. He'd given birth to his son on the 13th and he was excited about raising his little dark soldier. However Daphne Greengrass the baby's mother had somehow managed to convince everyone to let her have the child. Millicent had also lost Betha to Theodore Nott. It seemed to Crabbe and Goyle that everyone was conspiring against them.

Of course they weren't far off the mark. Dumbledore knew in his heart what the two boys and Millicent would become and he'd be damned if he didn't save the innocent babes from their fate. Therefore, with the help of the Ministry, Theodore Nott had gained custody of Betha and Daphne Greengrass had been granted custody of the newborn boy. Unfortunately that still left Camden. Crabbe and Goyle were his biological parents so there wasn't much Dumbledore could do. However he was determined that Camden would not be left to become a servant to Voldemort.

...

"We saved our babies!" Daphne crowed lifting her son into the air which made him laugh with delight. She'd chosen to name the boy Arden Dante. The boy would take Daphne's last name. Blaise watched the delighted girl with a smile on his face. She had been so worried about her son.

Theodore Nott cradled his daughter in his arms. He and Pansy had chosen to rename her together. Neither of them particularly liked the name Betha and as Louise was Millicent's mother's name that was definitely going. Instead she was named Geneva Karen. She would take Theodore's last name.

"This is wonderful," Pansy declared, however her exuberant expression died down, "what's going to happen to Camden though?"

Theodore put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he soothed, "Dumbledore will find a way to make sure he is safe."

These four Slytherins had turned their back on the "old ways" and had chosen instead to accept protection offered by Dumbledore. Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent were the only ones who clung fiercely to the old fashioned pureblood ideals.

...

14th June 1996

Hermione Granger was in the hospital wing visiting Harry and Lilyana when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Alarmed Harry called for Madam Pomfrey who of course came running. She took one look at Hermione and ushered her into the private room.

"Good luck," Harry murmured to her.

Hermione sent him a grateful smile and followed Madam Pomfrey. When they were in the private room Madam Pomfrey assisted to lie down on the bed. When that was done she encouraged Hermione to push.

Several hours later a babies cry could be heard. Hermione beamed as Madam Pomfrey handed her daughter to her. "Hello Madonna Jean Granger," she cooed. The baby waved its little fists and gurgled happily. Madonna was beautiful. Her brown hair curled into ringlets and she had doe like brown eyes. She was perfect.

...

The end of the year came all too soon for some people. Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore would all be staying at with Blaise's parents who had left Voldemort's side long ago and agreed to look after the four teens and their babies.

Draco couldn't go home but fortunately Sirius and Remus had allowed him to come straight to them. Harry had to go to the Dursley's for at least week but didn't mind as he would be seeing the people he truly considered family soon enough.

...

When the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station Harry pulled Draco over to the side so that he could say goodbye to him and their son. "I'll see you both soon," Harry assured them pressing a kiss to Bastian's forehead. Together they walked over to where Harry's godparents were standing.

'Hey you two," Sirius said beaming.

Harry and Draco returned the greeting.

"We'll be seeing you soon, right pup?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Of course," Harry said, "I can't wait to come stay with you and I'll get to see Bastian.

They talked for a little while longer before the other three grudgingly let Harry go to his Aunt and Uncle.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley stared when they saw Harry approaching carrying a baby in his arms.

"What on Earth...?" Petunia sputtered.

Harry grinned at them. "This is my daughter, Lilyana," he said by way of an explanation. The Dursley's just continued to stare. Harry grinned to himself. This was going to be a very interesting Summer.

END

**AN: A huge thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed/favourited/altered this story. Thanks for sticking with me through. It you guys are the best. The sequel, Oh Merlin, Trouble has its first chapter up so feel free to have a look and let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone :)**

AN2: **Arden Dante Greengrass, **born 13th June 1996 to Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass (sole custody granted to Daphne Greengrass). **Madonna Jean Granger, **born 14th June to Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson.

AN3: I know this has taken a bizarre twist but I just couldn't leave those children in the hands of soon to be Deatheaters. I will also somehow find a way to rescue Camden. Don't forget to review.


End file.
